NitroType Olympics
The NitroType Olympics were community-run competitions founded by EthanJ.S. in February of 2015. The NitroType Olympics came about because, in his own words, "there were a lack of fun, exciting NitroType competitions for people to join." The NitroType Olympics quickly became the #1 highest-participated competition on Nitro Type. Overview "Olympians" - as the competitors were called - competed in three categories, listed below: * Accuracy * Speed * Most Races Completed (activity) The top five racers in each category received substantial prizes in the form of NitroType cash. The top 3 in each category received custom titles from NTTheCorndog, the founder of Nitro Type. He began rewarding titles to Olympic finalists in December 2015, when he announced that he would be providing custom titles and doubling the cash prizes for the Olympics. The fact that the competition was supported by the admins for the majority of its run set it apart from all of the other user-run contests. The Summer NitroType Olympics went from June 1st - July 1st and the Winter NitroType Olympics went from December 1st - January 1st. Titles The following titles were awarded to Olympic finalists: * (melikepi, QueenOfPugs, SliderOnTheBlack) * (spikes, paulamirada2) * (FireWolfRain, konfuzed81) * (FireWolfRain, QueenOfPugs, HollowManNoToNitros,melikepi,fireflybee2) * (melikepi, VormX, FeveredBasilisk, MediocreTypist) * (jt59495, dearspythree, petromax, FeveredBasilisk, RULALIN, RacerRalph) In addition to titles awarded to those who placed, the following titles were rewarded to those who helped run the Olympics: * (EthanJ.S.) * (EthanJ.S.) * (asssa123, melikepi, Typing-Demon, IAmMysticLegendx) International Olympic Committee The IOC - the International Organizing Committee for the Olympic Games - consisted of the leaders of the NitroType Olympics. On the first day of conception, user NTDT②Muɔɥ②§↻↻∩ (https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/yun13retnau) became the first member (left in late 2015) - besides the founder, MAUIEthanJ.S. - of the IOC. In the early stages there were over five members of the IOC. In the end two members stayed: XTAiamtheMELIKEPI! (https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/melikepi) and SBDasssa123. IOC applications were then officially closed, leaving the IOC consisting of EthanJ.S., Melikepi, and asssa123, or the "Three Musketeers", as they were nicknamed. On the 15th of November 2016, EthanJ.S. stepped down as chairman of the IOC (International Olympic Committee), as he was retiring to focus on the next stage of his life. He appointed asssa123 as his chairman. Website The NitroType Olympics website was made on February 9th, 2015. It went through many design and update stages until finally settling on the current design of colorful Olympics background. The design changed slightly for the Winter Olympics, with snowflakes added to the background. The site theme also changed once during the 2016 Honolulu NitroType Summer Olympics with the surfboards, palm trees and hibiscus flowers added to the background. The banner changed periodically every Olympics. Club O The addition of Club O came March 25th, 2016. Club O was an exclusive Olympics club which was released on March 25th, 2016. It was a major release on the Olympics website, granting exclusive content to Club O members, including: *Exclusive News page/blog *Private chat room *Preliminary polls * Prize draws Until April 1st, the joining fee was only $4 million (NitroType dollars); after April 1st it got changed to $7 million. Club O was extremely popular and, thanks to a good PR campaign, gained numerous users within the first hour of release. Club O funds were entirely used to create larger prizes at the end of the Olympics. Many have criticized the venture stating that Club O was a "scam" to make money for the creators. As stated above, that was not the case. Host Cities Host cities were chosen by user and Club O polls at least one month before the start of the NitroType Olympics. The host cities for every Olympic competition is listed below: Winter 2015 NitroType Olympics: Munich, Germany Summer 2015 NitroType Olympics: Chicago, USA Winter 2016 NitroType Olympics: Vancouver, Canada Summer 2016 NitroType Olympics: Honolulu, USA End of the Olympics During Season 1, Travis stated that the Nitro Type admins would no longer be sponsoring the Nitro Type Olympics. "Although the Olympics was always a cool event, we will no longer be supporting it due to seasons replacing it. That being said, we still are planning the ability to have player run 'season-ish' events where the chairman of the event spends their money to sponsor prizes and such. This will allow you to properly run olympic events (minus the titles). And if the prizes are big enough, we'd probably be willing to throw up a news post for it. But other than that, it would all be funded by those running the event." ~ NTTravis, February 22, 2017 The fact that the NT admins would no longer be sponsoring the Olympics, plus the fact that EthanJ.S. had stepped down 3 months prior, caused asssa123 to make the decision to cancel the Olympics entirely. As a result, no Nitro Type Olympic competition has been held since then. Category:Nitro Type Olympics